Wings of Love
by GreenAndBlueEyes
Summary: Castiel gets bored while watching over the Winchesters so decides to spy on their dreams. Warnings: This story contains M/M scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1 - Dream spy

**Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and Castiel owns his wings, I am just borrowing both for this little story.**

Chapter 1 - Team free will hunting

"Cas, get your feathery butt down here!" Dean cried looking skyward.

"Dean!" Sam admonished, "You really shouldn't call an angel of the lord like that!"

"Shut up Sammy, he doesn't mind it!" Dean replied giving Sam a mischievous wink

"Who doesn't mind what?" Came the deep gravelly voice from just behind Sam, causing the large man to squeal like a girl and jump about three feet in the air.

"Shit Cas! Don't sneak up on me!" Sam shouted holding his chest dramatically.

"But you requested my presence…how is that sneaking up on you?" Castiel dead panned, confusion showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, don't shout at the angel of the lord!" Dean said in an indignant voice causing Sam to pull out the mother of all bitchfaces, which in turn caused Dean to chuckle like a naughty school boy.

Castiel knew the chuckle was probably somehow at his expense but he didn't bother delving into it as it was probably something childish, futile and of no real concerned to him.

He instead enquired; "So what do you require from me?" as he wondered towards the table that would no doubt hold the research material for this particular case.

Sam rushed over to the table as well and started to explain; "We had a report from Bobby about a group of demons slowly taking over an entire town about a day's drive from his place, which was only half a day's drive for us so we checked it out. From what we can see they have possessed most people in the local bar and are enticing others in to corrupt them too, it would be good if you could provide some grace filled back-up as we go in to flush them out?"

Sam proceeded to point out the position of the bar and the other relevant points in town on the map.

"I can provide that assistance, especially as my services are not required in heaven at the moment anyway" Castiel sighed.

"Dude, what does that mean – have they kicked you out again?" Dean asked sounding pissed off that they would do that to his friend.

"Not exactly Dean, but even if you had not called I would have shown up presently because they have decided that until further notice I am to be stationed upon earth….protecting you two" Castiel explained in such a way that just made it sound like a huge inconvenience for him.

"Protecting us! Pfft!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't you mean watching us?!"

"Either way I am to remain with you until further notice" Castiel sighed, resigned to his fate.

Sam took pity on the dejected angel "Hey Cas, its OK we'll have a great time…Right Dean…?" Giving his brother a look which indicated he should help to make Castiel feel better.

"Hey yeah of course Cas, we'll show you all that mundane human stuff that interests you so much. Plus…hey strippers...! That'll loosen you up a bit!" Dean replied enthusiastically.

"Dean…." Castiel warned.

"Yeah yeah I know, I should show you some respect…but dude just think of the fun we can have as well!" Dean answered giving Castiel as suggestive wink.

Castiel just sighed again and sat himself stiffly in the chair next to the desk where he proceeded to look wistfully out window.

"Anyway before...all that, we need to clear out this demon problem first" Sam reminded them both.

Castiel actually looked pleased at that thought and sprung back into action.

So they all climbed into the Impala, after Dean had flatly refuse to be angel zapped anywhere, then made their way into town to tackle the demon problem.

* * *

Their plan to wipe out the demons ran smoothly for once, Dean and Sam performing the demon extraction ritual as Castiel worked like a very powerful microphone blasting the ritual out over the entire town. Any demons that escaped the extraction were dealt with methodically until the town was completely demon free, if left a little shell shocked.

"Well that was easy!" Dean exclaimed as he cracked open a beer once they had got back to the hotel room.

"Yeah, real easy!" Sam sighed as he bandaged his arm up that had been slashed during a particularly difficult scuffle.

"So what do we do now?" Castiel questioned from where he was standing looking extremely uncomfortable by the door.

"Now we sleep dude!" Dean yawned and stretched. "Watch some TV or something just don't disturb us man...we need our beauty sleep...Sammy especially!"

"Shut it Dean!" Sam replied, not his usual witty response but he found he was feeling really drained all of a sudden as well.

Both men stripped down to their boxers and crawled under the covers, before long they were fast asleep and snoring abundantly, leaving a very bored Castiel sitting uneasily on the sofa in the dim room.

Castiel tried to do as Dean had suggested and watch some TV but everything confused him and without one of the brothers awake to explain why the naked women were talking into mobile phones and shaking their behinds into the Camera he soon got annoyed with that distraction so he turned the TV off.

He sat in silent contemplation for a while before some noises in one of the beds behind him caused him to jump. It was Sam; he sounded extremely distressed and was whispering out little pleas of help.

Castiel was at a loss as to what he should do; Dean has specifically said not to disturb them, which he took to mean that he couldn't wake them. Perhaps he could intercept Sam's nightmare and sooth it for him instead.

So he reached for his grace and used it to delve into Sam's dream.

"No please Maddie...no!" Sam was crying as a petite woman with long brown hair was ripping another man to shreds in front of him. Castiel could tell from Sam's memories that this woman was someone who he had felt affection for once. From what Castiel could make out the women had been turned into some sort of shape-shifter or Werewolf and was now on a bloody rampage.

Sam felt both responsible and helpless, it was very disconcerting for Castiel to see the usually fearless hunter in such a weak position.

Castiel kept himself hidden in the shadows of Sam's nightmare, just observing for now until he could find a way to help ease Sam's suffering.

' _It is astonishing how vivid the nightmare is, it truly is amazing what the brain can conjure up'_ Castiel thought taking in every detail that Sam's mind had managed to produce in its sleep state.

 _'I wonder if it is just Sam that dreams so vividly, because of his higher IQ or if perhaps it is usual for all humans...even Dean?'_ He pondered for a moment before suddenly Sam nightmare began to worsen.

Sam was now grappling with the werewolf/women, even though he truly didn't want to. Apparently he knew he had to kill her but it hurt him immensely to do so. Castiel chose this moment to alter the nightmare so that the women took hold of Sam's gun and instead of Sam having to kill her she turned away and shot herself in the head.

Waves of confusion and relief came from Sam, sure there was still sadness there but at least he had comfort in the knowledge that she wouldn't hurt anyone else, also that he hadn't been the one to kill her. Sam stood staring at the motionless women on the floor for quite some time, Castiel realised that he was likely paying his respects and saying his goodbye meaning that he could have some kind of closure over this horrible event.

Suddenly Sam's dream altered again and turned into a version of him running happily around a field with a large sandy coloured dog, he looked young, carefree and happy. Castiel watched the younger version of the hunter running, jumping and playing catch with his canine companion for quite some time just revelling in the joy that was radiating from the dream. Eventually Castiel felt happy that his work here was done so he willed himself away from Sam's minds and back into a conscious state in his own vessel.

Although he was feeling pretty pleased with himself, he knew he really shouldn't meddle with human's minds. Surely it was ok if he was assisting them though, plus it was also a good way to learn more about his charges which could be beneficial to everyone.

* * *

Castiel sat on the sofa staring blankly at the wall in front of him, but every so often his eyes would drift to the heap of covers on the bed behind him that was Dean Winchester.

He was torn, he really wanted to see if Dean dreamed as vividly as Sam did, he also wanted to see what Dean dreamed about because the man was such an enigma to him. He knew that the older Winchester would be very mad at him if he found out, he had an issue about personal space and Castiel was pretty sure being inside his mind would count as invading his personal space.

He sat motionless for a while longer looking forward, but again his eyes kept drifting back over to the older hunter. Eventually he decided to give into his curiosity, he would just have to make sure that he wasn't found out.

* * *

Castiel was confused as to what he was seeing first of all, Dean seemed to be searching for something really important in a very old house with many doors along a long dark corridor. He stood back quietly as Dean kept walking from door to door in a large house, each time he looked into another room he seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

"Oh for fucks sake!" He cried as he stormed out of yet another seemingly empty room shaking his head.

 _'What could he be searching for?'_ Castiel pondered _'Perhaps he is looking for his father or his brother...both of them being things that he had lost in that past and had been forced to seek out, maybe that is playing on the hunters mind?'_

When Dean opened another door and peered inside he cried out in relief "Finally!" So Castiel rushed forward to see what it was he had found, although still keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

Dean was standing in the middle of a bathroom looking at a toilet; he looked confused for a second as he walked over to read the note hung over the closed lid "Out Of Order" the note read.

"Oh Man you have got to be kidding me!" Dean cried, Castiel could feel he was getting really desperate and angry now. Castiel didn't understand the man's annoyance, also why he was searching for a toilet?

All of a sudden Castiel was thrown back into his own vessel as Dean startled awake.

"Hmph!...oh man!" Dean grumbled as he got up and shuffled into the bathroom to relieve himself.

 _'Ahhh I understand, he needed to use the facilities and that was reflected in his dreams!'_ Castiel thought.

He sat watching the bathroom door waiting for Dean to walk back out. He heard the toilet flush and the water run for a second before Dean stumbled out of the door and headed back to bed.

Dean stopped halfway between the bathroom and his bed, muscles tensing, his head whipped round, his green eyes widened and suddenly focused on Castiel.

"Shit dude I forgot you were here...! You know that's creepy right...watching people in the dark?!" Dean snapped at Castiel.

Without waiting for a reply he stalked back over to his bed and threw himself under the covers grumbling the whole time about 'creepy ass staring angels'

* * *

Before long Castiel heard Dean's breathing slow down indicating that the hunter was fast asleep, he battled with himself about if he should try again. He decided that he should have another look because Dean's dreams had been compromised by his need to relieve himself in the last dream so it wasn't a true depiction of what this particular Winchester could dream.

He reached for his grace and yet again stole his way into his friend head.

He was not prepared for what he saw, it looked like himself but many many different versions of himself all standing or sitting in various poses, but all staring at Dean. Dean was happily going on about his daily life, eating pie and drinking beer, but whatever he did was followed intently by the bright blue watchful eyes the Castiel's. Dean didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed strangely comforted by the watchful Castiel's.

Castiel was so freaked out by this that he forced himself to leave Dean's head immediately. He felt ashamed of himself for prying and more confused than ever. He sat contemplating what he had seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Sam got up early and went to fetch coffee. He nodded towards the angel who was sat looking confused on the couch. When he returned Dean was still asleep and Castiel was still looking confused. Sam rolled his eyes and went to wake his brother up.

He put Deans Coffee down on the table next to the snoring man's head.

"Dean...rise and shine!" He called earning a grunt from his brother.

"Dean…come on princess open those eyes" Sam sang cheerfully knowing it would annoy the hell out of his brother.

"What's up with you? Why so cheerful?" Dean grumbled prying open one eye.

"Don't know? Just feel good and slept really well!" Sam smiled happily at his grumpy brother.

"Well bully for you! I slept like shit and I don't feel good!" Dean replied glaring up at his brother.

Castiel jumped at this and turned to stare at Dean. Dean gasped and stared back, feeling like he was being pulled back into that bizarre dream again. He mentally kicked himself and snapped;

"Take a fucking picture Cas, it'll last longer!"

Castiel quickly averted his gaze and hung his head in shame, he knew that Dean didn't mean the words and they were just one of his expressions that he used when Castiel stared at him. Still it shamed Castiel now that he knew that his staring affected Dean enough for it to have a prominent place in one of his dreams.

He didn't mean to stare, he just found his assigned human extremely interesting. He had never encountered anyone like Dean Winchester before and found almost everything he did absolutely fascinating. He decided that he would not look at his human charge if he could help it and he would definitely not be looking into his dreams anymore...no matter how tempting it may be.

 **Authors note. Sneaky little dream spying Castiel!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Addictions

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 - Addictions**

* * *

 ** **Warnings: This story contains Male/Male sexual scenes as well as bad language and lots of fluff, if you do not like that or are not of the correct age to read it then please do not proceed.****

 ** **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, I own a pie covered Dean dream (you'll see)****

Chapter 2 – Addictions

Dean and Sam sat at the small hotel table looking for any new hunts in the newspapers Sam had picked up when he went for coffee. After about two hours of searching and a couple of phone calls to Bobby they decided that it was all quiet for the moment so they should just relax and perhaps try to make some extra bucks.

They packed up their stuff, checked out of the hotel and bundled into the impala heading to the next town with a few decent bars where they could hustle some pool.

* * *

Dean and Sam played a few of the locals at pool, the entire time Castiel just sat on the side-lines observing the brothers as they first of all acted like they couldn't play the game very well at all and then completely obliterated the game in a couple of shots once the big money had been put down. Castiel found it an intriguing game and asked Sam if perhaps he could teach him to play one day.

Dean looked a bit miffed that Castiel hadn't asked him how to play; he was the best after all. Actually he was a bit concerned as to what he had done to piss his angel off; Castiel had been acting strange all day. It was like he was going out of his way to not look or interact with Dean at all. Dean contemplated this for a little while before deciding that Castiel was probably just being his usually grumpy self, more so now he was stuck on earth with them.

* * *

After the bar they headed back to the hotel and settled in for the evening with a few beers and some burgers.

Sam ended up trying to teach Castiel about the Internet, which Dean found hilarious to watch. Sam wasn't the most patient teacher at the best of times, but with Castiel's constant questions he was getting extremely annoyed.

"But I don't understand why you would feel the need to create an entire page showing pictures of a place that you could just visit?" Castiel asked after Sam had showed him some of what he thought were beautiful scenery images on a travel page.

"Well not everyone can travel to these places so they look at the pictures online instead" Sam explained.

"Well that makes even less sense, why look at pictures of places that you would never be able to travel to, that seems a bit self-punishing. Also why couldn't people travel to these places? Are they too difficult to get to or are the people in some way incapable of travel through illness or..."

"They're just pictures Cas! People like looking at pictures!" Sam snapped cutting Castiel's questioning rant off halfway through.

Castiel realised that he had been annoying Sam and really didn't want him to stop the conversation, so he instead asked sincerely. "Ok so people like to look at pictures, what else do they enjoy to look at?"

"Well they..." Sam started

"Porn!" Dean blurted out from his position on the sofa behind them, before laughing his head off at his supposedly witty interruption.

Castiel couldn't help himself he turned and stared at Dean for the first time that, tilting his head questioningly;

"Why do people like to look at porn Dean?" Castiel asked genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah Dean, why DO people like to look at porn?!" Sam added smug that his brother's interruption had backfired on him.

"Um...well they...because they...it makes them feel good..." Dean responded lamely, blushing profusely and not looking directly at Castiel.

"Do you like to look at porn to feel good?" Castiel asked innocently causing Sam to laugh so hard that he spat out the mouthful of beer all over himself.

Sam excused himself to go clean the beer off leaving Castiel still staring at Dean waiting for a reply.

"Um...that's...it's kinda a private thing Cas. It's one of those things that we don't really discuss with each other" Dean explained knowing that Castiel would keep asking unless he responded with something.

"Oh I see" Castiel responded feeling embarrassed but not really knowing why.

Sam returned and decided to save both the embarrassed men by getting back to the topic of pictures.

He started explaining that people also liked to store pictures on the internet of places that they have actually visited as well.

"It's like memories...but digitally" He explained.

"But you have these memories in your head anyway, that you can refer to and...perhaps in your dreams" Castiel exclaimed, seeing a way to steer the conversation onto what he really wanted to discuss.

"Well yes dreams can be made up of pictures and memories, or of things that are playing on your mind or they can just be really random things that you have no idea where the come from" Sam explained again.

"Yeah definitely random!" Dean added almost to himself, thinking back to his weird dream the night before.

This caused Castiel to stare at him again questioningly.

Dean caught his stare and decided that he needed to get away from the intense gaze; "You know what, all this talk of dreams has made me sleepy, I'm gonna call it a night" He pretend yawned, tearing his eyes away from the staring angel.

"Yeah me too, night man!" Sam added, getting up and patting Castiel on the back.

"Good night Sam, Dean" Castiel said as he made his way back to his spot on the sofa.

* * *

Castiel thought about the evening's discussions for a long time; how many different things could affect a humans dream.

He found that as he sat there he couldn't help occasionally glancing over at Dean's sleeping form. It was strange but Castiel felt a very strong urge to have another look into the hunters dream again. He decided that he would do it this one last time, just because of their topic of conversation and to see if Dean was dreaming of memories this time, rather than a lot of staring Castiel's.

As it turns out Dean was not dreaming of memories, or at least Castiel suspected this was not a memory. He was dreaming of a top heavy Asian lady wearing very little clothing. Castiel watched almost like someone watches a car crash, knowing he should turn away but for some reason unable to.

The Asian woman is gyrating around in front of Dean, whom is sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the floor. She is alternating between pushing her large breasts or her rounded buttocks into Dean's personal space.

Castiel was confused by this, was it some sort of nightmare about this woman invading his personal space? He knew how much Dean hated that. He tried to sense what emotion Dean was feeling from the dream, he decided that he didn't feel scared; instead he felt something that Castiel hadn't encountered before. It was like being very happy, but frustrated at the same time, like he was looking for something to end his frustration.

Castiel continued to watch from the shadows as the women gyrated in front of Dean until something started buzzing inside of him, he didn't understand but for some reason he started to feel a huge dislike for this women.

 _'Why is she allowed into Dean's personal space without being chastised for it?'_ He thought sulkily.

Just as he thought that the women took personal space to a whole new level as she dropped to her knees in front of Dean and started to rub her hands over the now very obvious bulge in his Jeans.

Dean moaned out and his body vibrated. Castiel felt the vibrations flowing through his own body and he couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Who's there?" dream Dean immediately questioned, the women in his lap disappearing and the room becoming brighter.

Castiel didn't know what to do; he was so flustered by the feelings that had been flowing through Dean into him that he had forgotten to hide himself.

"Cas is that you?" Dean asked in a low voice looking exactly in Castiel's direction

Castiel knew he had been caught and didn't have a choice but to step out of the shadows.

"Hello Dean" He stated, at a loss for anything else to say.

Dean was staring open mouthed in shock at him. Only he wasn't looking at Castiel's face but at something behind him.

Castiel turned to see what Dean was captivated by;

"Oh" He said in surprise as he realised that his wings were very much on display.

"Cas, they...they're amazing!" Dean almost whispered, shock and awe evident on his face.

Castiel couldn't help his reaction; it was like he had no control over his wings because at Dean's praise they spread out to their full width and shone bright white under Dean's inspection.

"Wow!" Dean stated shocked dumb by the absolutely stunning sight before him. Dean was actually proud that his mind could dream up something so beautiful.

Castiel realised at the same moment that Dean thought this was part of his dream, if he left now perhaps he could get away with his voyeurism.

So he did just that.

Once back consciously in his own vessel he contemplated all that had taken place. He now realised that he had stumbled upon a sexual dream of Dean's, which explained the feelings radiating off of the hunter. Just like he had felt the happiness and contentment in Sam's dream, he had felt the arousal in Dean's dream.

What he didn't understand is why he felt anger towards the women and also why his wings had been visible the Dean in his dream, this had never happen when he'd appeared in dreams before, so why now? Another thing he couldn't understand was the way his wings extended when Dean praised them. An Angels wings are a very personal and private part of them, if another being lays eyes on them the usual reaction is to draw them in and hide them away.

Castiel's thoughts continued along that line for the rest of the night, but left him with no real conclusion.

* * *

In the morning Dean and Sam woke up simultaneously as Sam's phone shrilled from is place on the bedside table.

"Yeah, yeah ok Bobby no problem we'll head out shortly" Sam croaked into the phone after listening to the older hunter on the other end for some time.

Dean found himself staring and blushing simultaneously; he literally could not take his eyes off of Castiel. As soon as he looked over into those wide blue eyes he was lost in the memory of his dream; those wings had been the most perfect thing he had ever seen, the feathers were brilliant white with flecks of glistening silver. They looked soft and silky but powerful and majestic at the same time. Dean remembered the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch one of the feathers, to feel that silk between his fingers.

He had no idea why he had dreamt of his friend like that, but he admitted that he hoped it would happen again.

Sam interrupted Dean and Castiel's marathon staring session by explaining that Bobby thought there was a case for them about four hours' drive from where they were, so they had better get moving.

The journey to their next hunt was a quiet one, Dean couldn't help but glance behind at Castiel on every opportunity. Castiel didn't return the gazes, he kept his head down feeling guilty for interrupting Deans dream and ashamed for showing him his wings. Sam kept quiet wondering what the hell had caused all the weird tension in the car.

* * *

The hunt turned out to be a run of the mill salt and burn job, some ghost haunting a family that had just been unlucky enough to move into the wrong house.

After they had decimated the ghost Dean and Sam was stood one side of the burning grave while Castiel stood the other. Dean knew it was likely trick of the light, combined with the smoke from the burning bones but he almost swore he could see a faint outline of wings behind Castiel.

He shook his head as if to clear it and looked again. Castiel was looking at him strangely but as soon as he saw Dean's eyes on him he averted his gaze again.

Dean sighed feeling very weary all of a sudden.

"Right let's call it a night hey...how about we get up early and head over to Bobby's tomorrow to visit?" Dean sighed out.

"Sure sounds like a plan" Sam confirmed and they headed back to the motel for the evening.

* * *

Dean and Sam were both tucked up in bed by 10pm and sound asleep by 11pm. Castiel was trying to occupy his mind by reading a book that Sam had lent him, something about a small boy wizard and a school that you had to take some bizarre train journey to get to. He found his mind wondering halfway through the first chapter though.

Dean was mumbling in his sleep, he seemed very restless and his body was shifting continually under the sheets.

Castiel told himself he would not take a look at the dream. He tried to lose himself in the book again, trying to ignore the moans and the sounds of the covers moving from the bed behind him.

Nope he would not look, he would not give in this time, he was strong enough to withstand this urge, he was an Angel of the lord damn it!

Dean's moans became more insistent, making Castiel's vessel feel very hot all over for some reason. But no he was still not going to look, his friends privacy was important to him.

Just then Dean made a noise so erotic that Castiel literally could not stop himself. He reached for his grace almost subconsciously and transferred himself into Dean's mind.

"Oh my" was all he could say at the sight of Dean writhing around in...was that Apple pie? He was sucking it off of his fingers and then scooping more up to eat, it looked like he was literally having the time of his life.

Castiel again could feel the euphoria in Dean's mind coursing through him. It made him immediately hate the pie for being able to make Dean feel that way. He stepped out from the shadows without thinking and interrupted Dean's little food porn moment.

"Hello Dean" He said in his gravelly voice causing Dean to go statue still, three pie covered fingers wedged between his lips.

It was from this angle that Castiel realised that Dean was only dressed in small white shorts which left pretty much nothing to the imagination.

That combined with the glistening pie that covered every square inch of Dean's muscular bronzed body caused Castiel to lick his lips in anticipation.

Dean was staring up at Castiel again, first into his blue eyes then gasping as his eyes travelled over the wonderful sight of Castiel's outstretched wings.

Under Dean's intense scrutiny Castiel felt his wings slowly unfurl even further until they were magnificently displayed behind him.

"I was hoping you would come back again" Dean stated truthfully.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your wings Cas, I wanted to see them again to see if they were as beautiful as I remember" Dean continued.

"And what is your verdict Dean?" Castiel replied feeling confident now he knew that Dean had actually wanted this.

"Oh Cas...they are better than I ever imagined" Dean sighed wistfully his eyes roaming hungrily over each and every feather.

All the pie disappeared and Dean was suddenly in his usual attire of Jeans and a t-shirt. He stood up and stalked towards Castiel like a lion honing in on its pray.

"Cas...I need...will you let me...can I touch them?" Dean finally managed to get out in a voice so full of lust that it sent shivers through Castiel's entire body.


End file.
